Fifty Sentences of 8059
by No Longer Writing FFs
Summary: Fifty sentences from the theme set "Epsilon" on LiveJournal on 8059. Mentions of self-harm and implied sex.


**Title:** Fifty Sentences of 8059

**Characters:** Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato

**Summary:** Fifty sentences from the theme set "Epsilon" on LiveJournal.

**Notes:** One thousand four hundred fifty-one words. Mention of self-harm. Implied sex.

* * *

><p>Motion: Everything seems to slow when Yamamoto makes eye contact with Gokudera, and his heart stops for half a second as those treacherously beautiful eyes shatter all thought.<p>

Cool: Gokudera's lips are soft yet cool, as though the baseball player is kissed by a pleasant breeze.

Young: They are only teenagers with seemingly out-of-control hormones, as limbs become entangled and that alluring gasp breaks the silence.

Last: He's the last to leave from baseball practice, but he doesn't mind since the drifting scent of cigarettes greets him.

Wrong: Yamamoto's wrong if he thinks Gokudera doesn't care, because the silver-haired teen does; he cares so damn much that it hurts.

Gentle: Those calloused fingers trace the scars on Gokudera's body, sending chills down his spine as Yamamoto whispers words of love.

One: It only takes one idiotic question for Gokudera to punch Yamamoto in the gut, only to steal a kiss right after.

Thousand: They make a thousand paper cranes for their hospitalized boss, and Yamamoto only manages to sneak a hundred twelve kisses.

King: Their lips touch due to one noodle from the king-sized ramen bowl they shared.

Learn: He would love to say he learns best when Gokudera's teaching, but sea foam green orbs are so much more interesting to watch than the moving hand pointing to jumbled numbers.

Blur: Gokudera snatches his glasses away, scowling as Yamamoto marvels at the momentarily fuzzy vision.

Wait: Fabric slips out of his fingers, and Gokudera watches helplessly as Yamamoto enters the fray without turning back—and all he can do is wait.

Change: Despite being the idiot that he is, he seems entirely different behind closed doors, and Gokudera likes it as the other ravishes his pale skin.

Command: There's nothing more arousing than seeing Gokudera take command in bed, those lustrous lips of his moving in ways Yamamoto has never seen.

Hold: He chokes back a sob as Yamamoto protectively wraps his arms around Gokudera; but even that doesn't seem to be enough—after all, didn't they just fail their mission?

Need: No one would have ever realized it in middle school, and it's funny how no one realizes it now, but Yamamoto breathes Gokudera with a living desperation.

Vision: It's three in the morning, and he can barely make out the figure that just sat on his bed, but one quiet chuckle and a kiss on the forehead is enough for Gokudera to drift away to dreamland again.

Attention: "My eyes are only on you, Hayato," he murmurs, burrowing his head into the crook of the bomber's neck, "So you don't have to get jealous about some woman getting friendly."

Soul: "I'm not giving you my heart," Yamamoto starts, and before Gokudera could throw a snide comment, he finishes, "because you already have my soul."

Picture: Gokudera hates taking pictures, yet it seems as though every single time he enters Yamamoto's room, there's a new picture of the two plastered on the walls.

Fool: "You're a fool for loving me," Gokudera murmurs, only to receive a tantalizingly bittersweet kiss from Yamamoto who responds, "And you're a fool for thinking that."

Mad: The only time Gokudera has ever seen Yamamoto angry was the one time he attempted to harm himself after the loss of the Tenth, and never in his life did he want to see that… ever again.

Child: Gokudera was a forgotten child, but now he has come to be loved by one of the most childish, most beautiful people on earth.

Now: Yamamoto's lips glide smoothly down Gokudera's stomach, reaching the waistline of the other's jeans, and he says with that sultry smirk, "I want you now."

Shadow: The shadows under Gokudera's eyes concern Yamamoto—he can't help but run his thumbs across them, almost hoping that he could erase those circles.

Goodbye: And they never say goodbye, because it was the hope of seeing their beloved again that kept the two alive as they take on missions that could easily destroy them.

Hide: Sometimes Yamamoto likes to hide Gokudera's favorite lighter, in hopes that maybe it would be a good enough hint for the other to quit smoking; but it never works.

Fortune: If it weren't for the fact that Yamamoto looked so cute trying to figure out the meaning of those incredibly stupid fortune cookies, Gokudera would have chucked the lot out by now.

Safe: He was in the safety of his arms, and that was enough to console the former baseball player as he bitterly wept over the death of his father.

Ghost: "I fucking swear I will come and haunt you if you gave me the wrong directions," Gokudera growls, roughly kissing Yamamoto on the lips before storming off to his mission.

Book: Scratch that last bit about the most arousing thing is Gokudera taking command in bed—perhaps the most arousing thing is when Gokudera is reading with those glasses perched on his nose, just asking for Yamamoto to pull them off and promptly beginning a session of love.

Eye: He has a common eye color, but Gokudera finds that he can pick out those beautiful, friendly browns from anywhere—eyes that show nothing but love and devotion; things he doesn't deserve.

Never: Yamamoto wanted to see what the huge deal was about smoking, and after trying once and reacting so violently to it, Gokudera has never let him live that moment down.

Sing: He never fails to sing horrifically while in the shower, but the amount of enthusiasm and happiness in Yamamoto's voice was enough for Gokudera to keep from breaking the door down and wring the other's neck.

Sudden: It's really all too enthralling for Yamamoto every time Gokudera randomly sneaks a sudden, chaste kiss whenever they pass each other in the Vongola base.

Stop: He holds Gokudera by the wrists and pushes the other's body against the wall, whispering in a pleading voice for his lover to stop and calm down.

Time: Even as the years pass, Gokudera can't help but close off a small part of him from Yamamoto, for fear that the other would leave—how did they fall in love anyway?

Wash: Yamamoto run his fingers through Gokudera's hair once more, now dry and soft from a shower (which he, much to his dismay, wasn't allowed to join).

Torn: War torn and ready to give up, Yamamoto buries his head into the crutch of Gokudera's neck and releases a broken cry into the heavens—the old man shouldn't have died… but he did.

History: They look back on how their relationship started, and Yamamoto teases Gokudera for being so uptight about his position as right-hand man then; he gets a cuff over the head in return.

Power: Power remains key in this mafia game, and Yamamoto has to bitterly let go of Gokudera because sometimes Tsuna's power over his right-hand man seems so much stronger without him even realizing it.

Bother: He makes a huge fuss out of it, but in all reality, Gokudera could never turn down helping that idiotic baseball player with his math homework.

God: "There is no God," Gokudera mutters as he watches the burning village with anger, but Yamamoto disagrees as he quietly responds, "But God brought us together."

Wall: Gokudera still never lets Yamamoto live it down about the wall incident in the fight against Genkishi, though the teasing ends shortly after the bomber walks straight into a lamp pole.

Naked: Wounds cover every inch of their bodies from the last mission and Gokudera hisses with pain, digging his nails into the other's bare back, as Yamamoto pulls off the bloodied button-down shirt that clings to the injury.

Drive: They were supposed to attend some party with gatherings of other families, but somehow they ended up pulling over to the side of a cliff to watch the sunset instead.

Harm: "You hate it when I hurt myself, but the same could be said to you, Takeshi," Gokudera says, a single tear falling on a bloody wrist as he chucks his lover's weapon across the room and whispers, "You fucking idiot."

Precious: To a stranger, they are merely two silver bands that could stand for anything; to them, it's their acknowledgment of confirming a bond they never want to sever; a precious bond that they hope will keep the two alive.

Hunger: He would never admit it to Yamamoto, but his stomach seems to magically allow for more food to be consumed whenever the other is making sushi.

Believe: And they can only hope that as the sands of time continue on, each grain will have a memory embedded for them to remember and believe that their love will always remain true.


End file.
